The Little Things
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: A collection of prompts that I've strung together to make some sort of a story. Every and any ship included between the OT3.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiss me."

Monty looked at Phoebe with surprise, wondering if he had heard her right.

"Miss D'ysquith?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

She cleared her throat, "I believe you heard me correctly Mr. Navarro… I asked you to kiss me."

She looked straight at him and smiled softly.

Monty couldn't help but return the smile. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

He felt her stiffen for a moment, and he cupped her cheek gently. She relaxed at his touch. Phoebe's fingers found their way to his chest.

Monty moved his hand from her cheek to her hair, pulling at it gently.

Her hair felt smooth in between his fingers. He kissed her harder. But she suddenly pulled away.

"That was very nice," she whispered.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked.

She hesitated. "No," she said, against her feelings, "We should be getting back. Henry will be looking for us." She stood up from the swing and he followed her back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Monty caressed Sibella's cheek as he finished asking his question, after he had been woken up and found Sibella still awake.

"I can't sleep," she replied softly. She snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Why not?"

Sibella held his hand and her thumb was tracing circles on his palm.

"I don't know. I just can't sleep."

He pressed a kiss to her head. "You need to sleep," he urged her, "You'll get terrible circles under your eyes if you don't."

She sighed, "I know."

"Is it Lionel?" he asked after a moment.

She remained quiet.

"Sibella…"

"It's nothing."

Monty held her tightly. "Did he touch you?"

"He's my husband, Monty, of course he's touched me."

"You know what I mean."

Again, she was quiet. Monty felt her slightly stiffen at his words.

"You don't need to concern yourself with my marriage. You have your own to look forward to, and a Miss Phoebe D'ysquith," she said in a tight voice.

"Don't drag Phoebe into this, I'm talking about you and Lionel, don't change the subject." He gripped her chin, and made her look at him.

"Sibella…"

"Why are you so interested in my marriage with Lionel?" she snapped.

"Because I love you. I always will and I always have. And it kills me to know that he touches you, uses you, when I wish I was the only one who was doing those things to you."

He kissed her lips hard. She pulled away after a moment.

"Oh, Monty, don't be so dramatic…" She sighed.

"I'll kill him."

"Don't be ridiculous." She laughed at him.

"I will."

"Monty, just stop," she said in a tired voice. "All of this fighting is making me exhausted."

She laid her head back down on the pillow. Monty pulled her closer to him, and kissed her head.

"I'll always protect you, no matter what."

"You can't protect me all the time, especially not in my marriage bed."

Monty's voice turned ice cold and it sent a chill down Sibella's spine.

"Well, we'll see about that."

Sibella shuddered lightly, but felt a little better. She then fell back asleep, feeling comforted in Monty's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take me home… please?"

It was the day of Henry's funeral. It had been a long and tiring day. Phoebe felt exhausted, emotionally drained, and overall lifeless. The last of the guests were leaving the church and Phoebe couldn't be more relieved. Monty stood next to her, holding her coat and purse, for whenever she was ready to go.

"Are you alright, Miss D'ysquith?"

She gave a small nod, and didn't say anything.

She bit her lip hard as everyone soon left and it was just her and Monty.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Navarro. Henry always considered you such a great friend."

"I'm glad I could be here for you. And Henry was a great man."

She glanced up at him and gave him a watery smile. She took her coat, put it on, and grabbed her purse.

"Shall I walk you out?" he offered, taking her arm and giving her cheek a warm kiss.

She paused.

"Can you… Can you… take me home… please?" she asked in a soft voice, "I don't think I want to be alone right now."

Monty kissed her fully on the lips, a hard, strong kiss. Phoebe felt like she would faint, it made her heart feel so alive to be kissed so lovingly.

"Of course. I'll stay with you as long as you need," Monty promised her. He took her hand, and Phoebe felt as though things would eventually turn out alright with Mr. Navarro at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

"I never say no to a picnic."

Phoebe was delighted that Monty had said yes to her proposal of a picnic. And now here they were, settled on a hill in the countryside, nestled closer together on a blanket.

The sun was shining down brightly, and Phoebe held her parasol above her head, as if to not ruin her pale complexion.

Monty fed her grapes from his hand. She giggled for she felt like a princess in one of her stories that she loved so much.

"Are you enjoying this picnic, my Countess?" Monty asked.

She nodded happily.

"Yes, it is ever so romantic," she giggled.

Monty smiled. He leaned in and kissed her right then and there on the hill.

"I'm so glad I could make you this happy," he murmured against her lips.

"You make me so happy all the time," she replied.

He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Will you take some refreshment?" he asked her, pulling out a bottle of wine. She accepted it, and took a sip.

"Lovely."

"It should be, I've been saving it for a special occasion."

Phoebe suddenly kissed him hard, nearly spilling her wine. She was just so happy.

Monty took the glass out of her grasp and placed it on the ground. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly as the kiss intensified. Phoebe leaned back against the blanket as he kissed her.

She dropped her parasol.

Monty kissed at her neck, and she moaned softly.

A sudden crackling noise from the woods near them startled them both. A rabbit appeared out of the woods, and both Monty and Phoebe laughed at how the little creature had frightened them.

They spent the rest of the picnic in each other's arms, with Monty still feeding her grapes.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground."

Phoebe was surprised by those words that came out of Mrs. Holland's mouth.

"Friendship?" she questioned, "You want us to be friends?"

Sibella nodded. "I believe it could be possible. After all, we both share the same affection for Monty…"

Phoebe bit her lip. She considered the offer for a moment. Sibella, although cold and proper on the outside, could be sweet and gentle when she wanted to be. She could be friendly… maybe she could be a nice friend. Phoebe didn't have many of those to begin with, so she guessed that she shouldn't be so picky.

"Alright… friends, it is then."

Sibella smiled. "Good. I'm sure Monty will be glad to hear that. Although, I'm quite positive that he'd want our relationship to go one step further…"

Phoebe's brow furrowed.

Sibella saw that she didn't understand.

"Monty probably wants us to… engage in similar activities that we do with him."

Phoebe blushed harshly.

"Oh…" she stammered. "Really?"

"Monty would like nothing more than for his girls to get along, in every aspect of the word…." Sibella smirked.

Phoebe's mouth felt dry. She had never considered such a thing. Although she supposed that the jump from friendship to intimacy wasn't that big of a leap. And the woman was rather beautiful…. She had always wondered why Monty had been so intoxicated by Sibella… maybe it was her allure in that area.

"You look like I've just stripped naked in front of you," Sibella laughed as she saw Phoebe go pale, "We don't have to if we don't want to. That was not my intention when I came here. I merely wanted to propose that we be friends."

Phoebe took a deep breath before responding.

"And what if I do want to?"

Sibella's eyes sparkled. A small smirk graced her lips.

"Well, then. I'm sure Monty will be very happy to hear that."


	6. Chapter 6

Monty wrapped his arms around her tightly as she sat there reading her book.

"Monty!" she laughed in surprise, setting down her book, and looking up at him, giggling.

"Hello," he greeted, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

Phoebe blushed. "Hello, there."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. I was reading."

"Shakespeare?" He glanced down at the cover of her book.

"Of course."

"Do you read anything else?"

"Monty!" She scolded, whilst laughing. "I happen to deeply appreciate Shakespeare. He had such a way with words… he really understood human nature."

Monty kissed her cheek. She nestled closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, with Monty playing with her hair, and Phoebe laughing as he tickled her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Phoebe suddenly expressed.

Monty looked at her.

"I wish we could too," he replied.

He kissed her softly on the lips, and Phoebe smiled happily.


	7. Chapter 8

"We bet and you lost, so you have to do it."

Phoebe frowned.

"And what is it that I have to do?"

Sibella grinned.

"Kiss me."

Phoebe looked between Monty and Sibella.

"Is that part of your master plan to get us to like one another?"

Monty grinned. "I just want my girls to be as close as possible." He paused, "But if you really don't want to, then you don't have to."

"Nonsense!" cried Sibella, "You have to do it. Don't you want to know what kissing me feels like?"

Phoebe felt her mouth go dry, and she stammered out some nervous laughter in response.

"Do I have to do it now?"

"Well, darling, I'm not getting any younger, am I?" laughed Sibella.

Phoebe straightened herself. She then came towards Sibella. She took a breath.

She then leaned in towards her, her lips pressing against Sibella's.

To her surprise, she liked it much more than she thought she would. Sibella's lips were soft, like rose petals. She found herself rather liking the feeling of kissing Sibella. Her hands entangled themselves in Sibella's hair.

Sibella placed her hands on Phoebe's waist. Her touch was gentle, affectionate even. Phoebe was surprised. From what she had seen with Sibella and Monty, Sibella had always been rather rough… but maybe she could be gentle… when she wanted to be.

Phoebe found herself inching closer to Sibella, their bodies pressing together. Sibella's hands caressed her face softly.

"Do you two need a room?" Monty interrupted.

Phoebe found herself rather annoyed at his outburst. She pulled away from Sibella, breathless, warm, and glared at Monty.

Sibella's arms wrapped around Phoebe's waist, and Phoebe found herself nearly on top of Sibella. Phoebe's legs quivered at the closeness.

"Are you jealous, darling?" Sibella teased him. "You are the one who wanted us to become closer?" Sibella batted her eyes at him, and laughed cruelly.

"This was my idea in the first place. I only think that I should share in the aftermath."

Sibella let go of Phoebe's waist, a small frown on her face. Phoebe also found herself rather disappointed.

"Aw, you want a kiss too?" Sibella sauntered over to him. She pushed him onto the bed roughly.

"What's in it for us?" she asked.

Monty looked at both of them.

"My company. I think you both rather enjoy that."

"What if we enjoyed each other better than we enjoy you?" Sibella was mercilessly taunting him now.

Monty sat up and kissed her fiercely, shutting her up.

Sibella pulled away after a moment, and wiped her mouth.

"You get rather sloppy when you get all riled up now, dear."

Monty then kissed at her neck, and Sibella laughed happily. Phoebe stood there awkwardly.

"Well, darling, come here," Monty said at last, holding out his arm for her. "I promise there's enough room here."

"Yes, darling, please come," said Sibella, smiling at her. "I think we should gang up on our dear Monty. Won't that be a lark?"

Phoebe found herself smiling and she soon joined them on the bed.


	8. Chapter 7

"Just friends don't do the things that we have done," pointed out Sibella as they laid there on the bed together. Sibella laid there, completely exposed, twisting her hair around her fingers coyly.

Phoebe blushed horribly and pulled the covers up to her chest. She felt rather chilled besides the things that she and Sibella had just done, which had caused her heart rate to accelerate and her blood to turn hot.

"Yes, well…."

"I'd say we've moved from just friends to lovers…" Sibella grinned.

Phoebe's breath caught in her chest. "You think so?"

Sibella nodded.

Phoebe clenched the blanket. "None of my books ever said that a lover for a woman could be… well another woman… They always talked about a man."

"I think we need to broaden your literature then," said Sibella as she kissed Phoebe lovingly.

"These things do happen then?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes. Of course they do. Women can't be confined to just men. After all, women are the only ones who can truly know and understand what other women want…"

Phoebe kissed her back, and found herself moving closer to Sibella. Her hands found Sibella's smooth, cold skin.

"Just friends don't kiss each other, do they?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"No, they don't." Sibella looked at her. Her blue eyes sparkled lightly.

"Are you alright with us not being just friends?" Phoebe suddenly felt nervous of rejection. Her hands shook.

"Completely. I rather like spending this time with you," Sibella kissed her again.

Phoebe felt a flutter in her chest, and yearning in her body.

"I like it as well," she replied.

"To being more than 'just friends' then," whispered Sibella.

"To being lovers," murmured Phoebe.


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn't stop radiating utter joy after she put down the phone when the call from the doctor was over. She had suspected something for a few weeks now, but to have it actually be confirmed was a blessing.

A smile spread to her lips. She all but ran to Monty's study to tell him the good news.

She arrived at his office, breathless and giddy. She opened the door, and Monty looked up at her.

"Hello, darling, how are you today?"

She stepped inside. She bit her lip, trying to conceal her joy just for a bit.

"Absolutely wonderful!"

He smiled at that. He stood up and kissed her lips, while wrapping his arms around her.

"And what has you in such a good mood?"

She paused, giggling with absolute happiness. Her face turned bright red with laughter. Monty looked at her and laughed as well.

"You won't ever believe it. It's too good to be true," she nearly started to cry out of happiness.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll never know…" he teased her.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Monty looked at her in disbelief.

"Monty, I'm pregnant," she repeated, crying with happiness.

Monty picked her up and whirled her around.

"This is absolutely an occasion to celebrate!" He cried. "Oh my dearest, I am so unbelievably happy!"

Phoebe grinned.

"We get to be a family," she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We do. Me, you and this little one," said Monty as he wiped away her tears, and kissed her lips, "and I am so, so happy."


	10. Chapter 10

"All three of us?" Phoebe asked, surprised.

"Yes," said Monty as he laid in bed with Phoebe on one side, and Sibella on the other.

"All three of us, here, together?" Phoebe sounded hesitant.

"Yes. I think that will work now that Mr. Holland is out of the way."

"But- but what about the servants… and the townspeople… surely they will say something?"

Sibella sat up. "Oh, darling. No one will say anything. This town is all talk and no action, I promise you."

"But how-I don't understand how this will work…."

"It's simple. I love both of you, and you love me and each other. We'll live together and be happy."

"But what if we get jealous of each other?" Phoebe touched her braid.

"We'll keep communication open. I don't want either of you feeling jealous," said Monty.

Phoebe bit her lip hesitantly. "I'm- I'm not sure…"

Monty cupped her cheek. "Hey, hey now. Look at me. We'll make this work… I promise."

Phoebe looked at him and nodded. He kissed her. Then he kissed Sibella.

"Now let's get some sleep, alright," he urged both of them.

Phoebe nestled next to him, and felt less hesitant about this whole arrangement. She never thought that anyone would fall in love with her, nevertheless, two people. She considered herself lucky, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Yes, this all would work out in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

Monty stood outside the door, while Sibella and Phoebe were within. He continued to pace in the hallway, wishing that he could be in there. But Sibella had insisted that these things were better left for the women and the doctors.

But Monty hated listening to his beloved scream so.

He hated the deafening silence that came so quickly afterwards. It worried him.

In one swift moment, suddenly the nurses and midwives were rushing out of the room, one of them with a bundle in their arms.

Still, there was no noise. Monty watched the nurses leave one by one, his blood suddenly turning cold.

He had his hand on the door knob when Sibella opened it instead.

Her face was pale.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Let me see her," Monty got out.

"Monty," croaked out Sibella, "She doesn't-"

Monty shook his head. "No, no this isn't fair. It couldn't have- I don't understand."

Sibella gripped his arms tightly.

"I know," she said sadly, "I know darling."

Monty's knees threatened to buckle, and Sibella held him up for a bit before lowering herself to the carpet with him, in order to keep hold of him.

He broke down in her arms, sobbing hysterically. All Sibella could do was hold him.

Finally he stopped, and she cupped his cheek gently.

"How is she?" he asked hoarsely.

"Devastated."

Monty sniffled.

"She needs you, Monty," Sibella said softly. "You both need each other right now."

He nodded numbly. He didn't remember rising to his feet, but somehow he was.

"I'll be right here, if you need me," Sibella promised him.

He opened the door and didn't look back.

The room was dark. Dark and cold. A single candle was barely flickering in the corner.

"Phoebe…"

She stifled a whimper.

Monty slowly walked over to the bed, even though he really couldn't see. He sat down on the mattress, and found Phoebe's hand.

She clenched his fingers tightly with overwhelming force. Monty held her close. They didn't speak for a while. They couldn't.

Phoebe's whole body shook with grief as Monty held her. Nothing would soothe her.

With the trembling came the sobbing. It was quiet at first, but then it grew. Soon, Monty found himself sobbing as well. The tears just kept coming, and they wouldn't stop.

He held her tighter, afraid that if he let go she would just fall to pieces.

"I- I lost the baby," she whimpered.

"I know. I am so sorry, my love," he murmured in her ear.

Phoebe let out a heartbreaking cry. She wailed against his chest in pain. He only held her tighter.

"We-we were going to be-s–so-so happy," she sobbed, her fingers digging into his skin.

"I know." A tear fell down his cheek. "I know."

"I didn't even get to hold her," Phoebe cried.

Monty kissed the top of her head. She whimpered again, and curled up against him.

Her trembling hands found his, and she didn't let go of them. They stayed like that for a while.

"There's so much blood, Monty," she whispered, crying again.

Monty didn't know what to say.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she begged him, her voice fragile, her composure threatening to crack all over again.

"There's nothing to forgive, my love. It happens, but it is not your fault," he soothed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. She cried into his shoulder, sobbing harshly, screaming even at some points, and Monty never let go.

He held her throughout it all.


	12. Chapter 12

"How could I ever love a monster like you..you kill people."

She held the familiar leather tome in her trembling hands, and at once Monty knew.

"Phoebe, darling…"

She flinched away from him, tears in her eyes.

"You killed him… my brother!" she started to cry, "You murdered him and you lied! You lied to all of us!"

He stepped towards her, but she stepped back.

"Don't touch me, don't come near me!" she shrieked. "You're a monster!"

"Phoebe…" Monty's voice broke. "I am so so sorry."

"You murdered my whole family," she sobbed, "All of them, and for what? For her?"

Monty bit his lip.

"Don't pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about, don't you dare lie to me ever again, Monty Navarro! You did this for her!"

"Phoebe…"

"Does she know?" Phoebe cried, "Does Mrs. Holland know what atrocities you have committed for her?"

Monty shook his head, "No. Sibella doesn't know."

"Perhaps I should tell her then," whimpered Phoebe as she twisted a handful of hair in her hands anxiously, "that way she too would know what a monster you really are."

"I'm not a monster…" But Monty knew any defense he had would be useless.

"You killed my brother! You murdered him and yet you pretended to love me! You comforted me, when all along, it was you who had killed him!"

She threw the book at him in a rage, her whole body trembling. She sank down to the carpet, leaning against the bed, crying.

Monty took one step towards her after he had picked up his diary.

"Don't."

"Phoebe, please."

"I said don't!" she screamed.

Monty stood there in silence.

"I want you to leave," she whispered. "Now." She hugged her knees to her chest and didn't wait to hear his reply before she started to sob hysterically. Monty reluctantly left, and hoped to God that Phoebe could forgive him and allow him back into her heart.


End file.
